


Бывают дни

by Savenkowa



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-25 01:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17111666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savenkowa/pseuds/Savenkowa
Summary: когда невозможное становится возможным





	Бывают дни

Есть такие утра, когда ничего не меняется.

Кружка с кофе стоит на том же месте, тапочки на полу немного левее, чем по центру кровати. Занавеска на окне все такая же светло-серая и плотная.

А есть такие, после которых твоя прежняя жизнь летит ко всем чертям.

Телефон Стайлза разрывается от звонков с самого утра, он такой горячий, что, кажется, вот-вот прожжет ткань брюк. Все билеты на рейс раскуплены, и Стайлз до хрипоты в голосе ссорится с администратором, пока одна милая старушка, дай ей господи прожить лет так до ста, соглашается перепродать ему свой билет. Стайлз прилетает поздно вечером, но все равно первым делом мчится в больницу.

Он не чувствует земли под ногами, в груди у него дыра размером с вулканический кратер, хотя он знает, что Дереку уже ничего не угрожает. Все равно. Стайлза едва не хватил сердечный приступ, когда отец позвонил и сообщил ему об аварии. Ему показалось, что это его протащило в смятой, словно консервной банке, Камаро.

Стайлз не останавливается на регистратуре, ему что-то орут в спину, но он пропускает это мимо ушей. Отец перехватывает его возле двери в палату и почему-то не позволяет зайти. Осторожно, но настойчиво сжимает ладонь на плече и загораживает своей спиной вход.

— Что-то случилось? Ему стало хуже?

Стайлз задыхается, кислорода в легких катастрофически мало и он грешно думает, что прямо сейчас его накроет панической атакой. Но отец опять сжимает его плечо и заглядывает в глаза.

— Не совсем, — уклончиво отвечает он.

— Что значит «не совсем»? — взрывается Стайлз.

Он не спал практически сутки, а нервы расшатаны до максимального предела. Отец поджимает губы и опускает еще и вторую ладонь ему на плечо.

— Успокойся, и я постараюсь тебе все объяснить, — ровно произносит он, хотя видно, что и сам он устал.

— Я спокоен, — врет Стайлз, шумно дыша сквозь сжатые зубы.

— Давай, пойдем выпьем кофе, — отец обнимает его и подталкивает в направлении автомата.

Кофе там говняный, Стайлз знает, он не раз бывал в этой больнице вместе со Скоттом, когда они приходили к Мелиссе.

Но дело даже не в кофе.

Стайлз не сдвигается с места, и отец тоже останавливается, терпеливо вздыхая.

— Я не хочу кофе. Я, черт возьми, хочу увидеть Дерека и убедиться, что с ним все в порядке. Ты можешь мне нормально все объяснить?

— Я объясню, когда ты прекратишь вести себя, как пороховая бочка.

Стайлз сжимает челюсти, но чувствует угрызения совести, поэтому молчит. Ерошит волосы на затылке, сжимает переносицу. И утопает в объятиях. Мягкие кудри лезут ему в нос и рот, когда Лидия притягивает его к себе. Он узнает ее по запаху парфюмов и обнимает в ответ. Наверное, сильнее, чем следовало бы, но Лидия не возмущается, лишь понимающе поглаживает по спине.

— Ты в порядке? — спрашивает она, отодвигая от себя, и обхватывает теплыми ладонями его щеки.

Стайлз хмурится, но кивает. Он будет в порядке, когда узнает, что в порядке Дерек.

— Вы уже все рассказали ему? — Скотт присоединяется к ним. В руках у него два стакана с тем самым говняным кофе, он тоже не выспавшийся и с темными кругами под глазами. — Черт, бро, мне очень жаль.

Но гораздо сильнее Стайлза волнует не внешний вид Скотта, хоть он и любит его, как брата и знает, что вместе с Лидией они дежурили возле палаты Дерека все время, пока он добирался с долбаного аэропорта. Стайлз переводит взгляд с Лидии на отца. Лидия отступает от него, многозначительно смотря на внезапно смутившегося Скотта, а отец встречает его взгляд, но не спешит ничего объяснять.

— Рассказали мне что? — спрашивает Стайлз, а сердце колотится в груди, как сумасшедшее.

Лидия и Скотт не решаются посмотреть ему в глаза, а отец молчит, словно подбирает слова. Да что же, черт подери, произошло?

И отец рассказывает, действительно тщательно подбирая слова. Рассказывает то, после чего жизнь Стайлза определенно летит ко всем чертям.

***

 

Дерек переступает порог их квартиры, коротко ведет головой из стороны в сторону, осматриваясь. Он хмурит брови и этот жест напоминает прежнего Дерека, но Стайлз знает, что это не совсем так. То есть, у него лицо Дерека, повадки, голос, глаза. Но взгляд этих самых глаз, когда он смотрит на Стайлза, отличается от того, каким он скользил по его лицу всего несколько дней назад. Стайлзу кажется, что прошла целая вечность. Он заходит вслед за Дереком и прикрывает дверь. Негромко, но Дерек все равно вздрагивает. Оборачивается через плечо и мажет быстрым взглядом по Стайлзу. От него все в груди сжимается. Стайлз кусает губу, чтобы привести себя в чувство.

Дерек ни в чем не виноват.

Вам понадобится запастись терпением. Процесс восстановления может затянуться на несколько недель, может, месяцев.

Возможно, даже лет. Возможно, восстановление вообще не наступит. Врач не сказал ему этого, ясное дело, но Стайлз не дурак, сам расшифровал многозначительную паузу. Но все равно забрал Дерека с собой. Правда, сначала пришлось долго уговаривать его и объяснять, что кроме их квартиры, идти ему, собственно, некуда. Да и в таком состоянии он вряд ли сможет долго продержаться в одиночку. Но худшее, Стайлзу пришлось везти Дерека к особняку, чтобы он на собственные глаза убедился, что его семьи больше нет. Стайлзу показалось, что он лично сломал в Дереке что-то, что ремонту больше не подлежит. Когда они встретились, Дерек уже прошел стадию непринятия и научился жить со своей потерей. Сейчас же он семнадцатилетний подросток в теле тридцатичетырехлетнего мужчины. У Стайлза в голове до сих пор не укладывается этот факт.

— Я могу приготовить ужин, — говорит Стайлз, когда Дерек продолжает стоять, разглядывая квартиру так, словно видит ее в первый раз.

Чего скрывать, так и есть. Дерек не помнит их жилище, не помнит Стайлза, не помнит всех своих друзей. Единственное, что он помнит — это семья, которой у него нет уже много лет.

Плечи Дерека напрягаются. Он, не оборачиваясь, отрицательно качает головой.

— Я не голоден, — и, немного помедлив, все же добавляет: — Спасибо.

— Хорошо. Как скажешь, — Стайлз неловко откашливается и перебарывает желание прикрыть глаза. Он просто хочет, чтобы все это оказалось страшным сном. Чтобы он открыл глаза — и перед ним оказался его Дерек: заботливый и внимательный, каким он бывает только со Стайлзом, иногда хмурый, упрямый, как стадо баранов и бесящий до чертиков, но Стайлз не променял бы его ни на кого другого. Потому что это был его Дерек, каждой клеточкой тела, черт подери.

Однако с Дереком, который стоит в их гостиной сейчас, находиться физически трудно. Напряжение в воздухе между ними можно пощупать пальцами.

— Я могу лечь в гостиной на диване, а тебе постелить в спальне.

Воспоминания обжигают серной кислотой. Их спальня, их кровать, влажное дыхание в темноте и горячий шепот мой, нужен, мой, мой, мой…

Стайлз сжимает переносицу до боли и не выдерживает — зажмуривается до кругов под веками.

— Если ты не против, конечно…

Слова застревают в глотке. Стайлз открывает глаза и зависает. Дерек держит в руках их общую фотографию. Он стоит боком, видно только прямой профиль, нахмуренные брови и сжатые губы.

— Это был наш медовый месяц. Хотя, окей, тебя бесило это слово. Отдых, просто отдых. У меня тогда еще обгорела спина, и я три дня спал на животе, а ты мазал меня вонючими кремами и ворчал, что нельзя обгореть за несколько минут на солнце…

— Я лягу на диване.

Фотография с громким стуком опускается на тумбочку. Стайлз проглатывает горечь и выдавливает из себя понимающую улыбку.

— Ладно. Я принесу постельное.

Свалить куда угодно, только бы подальше. Чтобы Дерек не увидел отчаянье и боль, которые огромными буквами написаны у него на лице. Какая же ты размазня, Стайлз. Соберись. Нужно просто пережить все это. Память вернется к Дереку, и они еще вместе посмеются над этим.

Но пока Стайлзу ни черта не смешно. Ему хреново, хоть волком вой. Однако Дереку не обязательно это видеть.

Стайлз трусливо сбегает на второй этаж, перескакивая по две ступеньки за раз и хватаясь дрожащими пальцами за гладкие перила. Но что-то дергает, останавливает и заставляет повернуться. Он уходит в тень, и наблюдает за Дереком, который выглядит потерянным в их когда-то уютной гостиной, как спутник, затерявшийся в огромном космосе. Он опять и опять вертит головой, скользит взглядом по предметам интерьера. Для него это именно они — обычные, ничего не значащие предметы. Дерек не помнит, как часто накрывал Стайлза дурацким пледом в горчичную клетку, когда тот засыпал над конспектами; не помнит кружку с алкашом-Сантой, как ее прозвал Стайлз из-за слишком красного носа, которую Дереку подарили коллеги по работе на Рождество; не помнит продавленного кресла, приобретенного на какой-то барахолке у семидесятилетней бабули, распродающей свое имущество, потому что после смерти мужа она осталась совершенно одна. Он не помнит, и больше всего Стайлз боится, что и не вспомнит. Подобные мысли полынной горечью отравляют все нутро, и Стайлз уже хочет отвернуться, но замирает. Дерек осторожно, будто берет в руки атомную бомбу, поднимает с тумбочки ту самую фотографию. Он смотрит долго и внимательно, наверняка максимально напрягая свою память. Стайлз не ждет чуда, поэтому не удивляется, когда Дерек качает головой и возвращает фотографию на место. Запускает пальцы в волосы на затылке и сжимает их в кулаки. Стайлз ощущает, что это слишком личное, не для его глаз. Подобная мысль кажется совершенно дикой, но он пока не имеет права претендовать на что-то большее.

Запастись терпением.

Кто бы отсыпал его Стайлзу хотя бы горсть.

***

 

На следующее утро Стайлз просыпается с ужасной мигренью. Лапает вторую часть кровати и сонно бормочет:

— Детка, сгоняй за водичкой и обезболивающим. Молю, я умираю от мигрени.

Он произносит это и его будто холодной водой окатывает.

Потому что вторая часть кровати пуста. Потому что Дерек спит в гостиной и не помнит ничего о жизни со Стайлзом.

— Блядь.

Стайлз садится на кровати, остервенело растирает лицо ладонями. За грудной клеткой жжет, но он игнорирует. Это почти входит в привычку — забивать на свою боль. Ему некогда расклеиваться. Он нужен Дереку, пусть пока он сам этого и не осознает.

И уже через несколько минут Стайлз мчится в гостиную, напялив первые попавшиеся джинсы и футболку. Только внизу он понимает, что надел футболку Дерека. Прежний Хейл на эту его выходку манерно бы вздернул бровь и поинтересовался, купить ли Стайлзу одежды, чтобы он перестал таскать его. Другой же Хейл окидывает его быстрым взглядом и продолжает складывать горчичный плед. Серьезно, чем Дерек думал, когда покупал это уродство?

— Доброе утро, — бодро произносит Стайлз, пусть и ощущение, что по нему катком проехались.

— Доброе.

Дерек смотрит на него лишь мельком. Стайлз заметил это еще вчера. Он не задерживает на нем взгляд дольше, чем на три секунды.

Окей. Это неприятно и чертовски обидно, но Стайлз готов с этим мириться. И с угрюмым Дереком тоже. В конце концов, он полюбил его не за улыбку до ушей. Стайлз любил Дерека потому что не мог не любить. Дурацкое объяснение, но он чувствовал все именно так. Со всеми своими недостатками, загонами и ворчанием, когда Стайлз слишком долго занимает ванную — он был для Стайлза идеальным, частью мозаики, которая безупречно дополняла его и делала единым целым, делала тем, кем он есть сейчас.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — спрашивает Стайлз.

Он было протягивает руку, чтобы тронуть за плечо, но одергивает, сжимает кулак, а потом и вовсе прячет ладони в карманы. Еще рано, нельзя. И это так хреново ощущается внутри — невозможность прикоснуться, обнять, прижать к себе.

Дерек замечает, линия челюсти каменеет. И Стайлз все понимает, правда. Он не знает Стайлза, прошло всего несколько дней, как они познакомились снова. Да и к тому же, в этом возрасте Дерек был скрытным подростком, держащим все в себе, он ведь сам ему об этом рассказывал. А еще у него нет чувств к Стайлзу. И это решающий фактор. Он для него чужой. Чужой. Черт. Стайлзу хочется истерично рассмеяться, потому что однажды Дерек сказал ему, что ближе Стайлза у него никого нет и не будет.

— Я в порядке, — голос Дерека вытягивает из размышлений.

— Это хорошо, — быстро отзывается Стайлз. Кусает губу, чтобы не начать нести еще какой-то бред.

Дерек отворачивается для того, чтобы аккуратно положить плед на диван.

— Я собираюсь приготовить завтрак. Ты как? Проголодался?

За время, проведенное в больнице, Дерек исхудал. Нет, его тело не потеряло прежней силы и привлекательности, но Стайлз замечает и осунувшееся лицо и выступающие скулы.  
Дерек молчит достаточно долго, создавая вид бурной деятельности, прибираясь на идеально застеленном диване. Правило трех секунд. Конечно, как Стайлз мог забыть.

— Спасибо, — наконец произносит он.

И Стайлз не может удержать глупой улыбки.

— Сделаю в лучшем виде. Завтраки я готовлю — пальчики оближешь, — тараторит он и видит, как плечи Дерека немного расслабляются. Он засчитывает себе это за маленькую, но победу. Возможно, не все еще потеряно. — Если хочешь, можешь пока принять душ.

Он дожидается неуверенного кивка Дерека и в приподнятом настроении направляется на кухню, заглушая порыв начать насвистывать их любимую песню. Останавливается на пороге, стучит ладонью по лбу.

— Ты ведь не помнишь, где душ. Он на втором этаже. Рядом с нашей спальней.

Стайлзу кажется, что он слышит, с каким грохотом у него в груди все обрушивается. Дерек застывает всем телом, слегка поворачивает голову, рвано выдыхая.

— Вторая дверь слева, — поправляет себя Стайлз.

И спешит уйти в кухню, чтобы расшибить там себе башку. Придурок. Упирается ладонями в столешницу, сутулит плечи и переводит дыхание. Чеееерт.

Он знал, что будет сложно, но и не подозревал, что настолько.

Стайлз принимается готовить завтрак лишь тогда, когда хлопает дверь ванной.

***

 

Они никогда не завтракали молча. В основном всегда говорил Стайлз, а Дерек либо коротко отвечал, либо закатывал глаза, либо улыбался так, что сердце екало, и глаза его излучали такое тепло, которое не способно излучать и тысячи солнц.

Но этот завтрак первый, когда не говорит даже Стайлз. Он пытается поддержать неловкий разговор, но ничего не клеится. Дерек словно пришелец из прошлого, и Стайлз, если честно, не знает, о чем с ним говорить. Он боится наседать и рассказывать о них, потому что видел, как Дерек сторонится этой темы. Но, как ни странно, спустя пять минут напряженного молчания, когда они то и делают, что жуют тосты, Дерек первым поднимает ее.

— Как так случилось, что я…мы…

Стайлз так и зависает с поднесенным ко рту тостом. Приподнимает брови, но все же откладывает тост обратно на тарелку, смотрит на Дерека, чтобы убедиться, что не ослышался, и когда видит целую гамму эмоций на его лице — и неуверенность, и смущение, и раздражение — то окончательно понимает, что да, не ослышался.

— Как так случилось, что ты гей и женат на мужчине? — осторожно уточняет Стайлз.

Дерек зыркает исподлобья, а его щеки покрывает румянец. Стайлз может поклясться, что никогда не видел, чтобы Дерек смущался. Ни когда впервые признавался ему в любви, ни когда опускался на одно колено и надевал ему на палец кольцо, ни когда делал Стайлзу минет средь белого дня, и солнечные лучи золотом ложились на его лицо и бликами отражались в светло-зеленых радужках. От этих воспоминаний становится и жарко, и горько одновременно. Стайлз ерзает на стуле, откашливается, складывает пальцы в замок и поднимает на Дерека глаза. Тот по-прежнему смущен, но настроен решительно услышать все, как есть. Оказывается, упрямство Дерека тянется из далекой юности.

— Если это тебя утешит, то я у тебя первый и единственный, — Стайлз улыбается, чтобы разрядить обстановку, но Дерек не отвечает на улыбку, только хмурится сильнее.

Стайлз сегодня лишь то и делает, что ведет себя, как придурок. Он шумно выдыхает, откидывается на спинку стула, костяшками чешет скулу.

— Черт, прости. Это все сложно, понимаешь? Я не знаю, как так получилось, что ты…мы… — Стайлз злится на себя, сжимает губы и когда говорит дальше, его голос становится тверже. — Получилось так, что мы полюбили друг друга. Этому нет логичного объяснения. Любовь вообще очень странная штука. Ей плевать на возраст, национальность, даже пол. Просто внутри тебя что-то щелкает, и ты понимаешь, что это именно он, тот самый нужный человек. Так произошло и у меня с Дереком.

Стайлз осознает, какую глупость сморозил в конце, когда скулы Дерека вдруг обостряются. Да что ж это такое.

— То есть у нас. У нас с тобой, — неловко исправляется Стайлз.

Но Дерек уже поднимается из-за стола. Стайлз резко поднимается следом, не зная, как исправить все то, что он успел натворить за одно единственное гребаное утро.

— Спасибо за завтрак, — глухо произносит Дерек, не смотря на него.

— Пожалуйста. На здоровье. Послушай, ты ведь понимаешь, это не то, что я хотел…

И происходит чудо. Дерек вскидывает взгляд, упираясь им прямо в Стайлза. Правило трех секунд идет к черту.

— Нет, ты сказал то, что хотел сказать. И это чистая правда. Ты любишь другого Дерека, не меня. Я, черт подери, даже не знаю, кто я теперь.

— Дерек… — беспомощно начинает Стайлз, протягивая ладонь и нихрена не осознавая, что собирается сделать.

— Я прогуляюсь, — обрывает его он.

Дерек уходит, даже не дожидаясь, пока Стайлз соизволит открыть рот, чтобы оправдаться.

А нужны ли эти оправдания?

Стайлз действительно любит другого Дерека.

***

 

Дерек вовзращается ближе к вечеру. Черничные сумерки сгущаются за окном, и Стайлз не находит себе места. Несколько раз он порывается позвонить отцу и попросить выслать патруль на поиски Дерека, но сам же себя одергивает. Вряд ли между ними установится доверие, если Дерека привезут домой в сопровождении мигалок и полицейских.

И звонить-таки не приходится. Дерек сам приходит домой. Стайлз бросается в коридор, едва не навернувшись об их любимое кресло. Он останавливается в нескольких метрах, не решаясь подойти ближе. Дерек мрачно поглядывает на него и принимается стаскивать куртку с широких плеч. У него влажные после тумана волосы, и пахнет он вечерним городом и прохладным воздухом.

— Как прогулка?

Мысленно Стайлз отвешивает себе звонкий подзатыльник.

Дерек вздергивает брови, и у Стайлза сжимается в груди, настолько его мимика сейчас напоминает прежнего Дерека.

— Нормально.

— В следующий раз могу составить тебе компанию, — включает Стайлз парня-рубаху.

Но улыбка у него получается неестественной и натянутой.

Дерек мнется некоторое время, но все же кивает. Одну ладонь прячет в карман, второй зачесывает волосы на макушке. И когда снова смотрит на Стайлза, то на лице его появляется сожалеющее выражение.

— Я слегка вспылил сегодня, — говорит он.

И сердце Стайлза ухает куда-то в желудок.

— Пустяки, — бормочет он, отмахиваясь.

Но Дерек отрицательно качает головой.

— Нет. Не пустяки. Ты прав, все это чертовски сложно. И мне понадобится время. Много времени. Но ты не заслуживаешь того, чтобы я на тебе срывался. В конце концов, Дерек, которым я стал через семнадцать лет…ты дорог ему. Те эмоции на фотографиях, в общем, их не подделать. Я посмотрел еще несколько, пока ты спал, — признается вдруг Дерек, поджимая губы, будто его поймали за каким-то преступлением.

Боже. Стайлз не хочет, чтобы Дерек чувствовал себя виноватым, ведь это не так. Он не виноват, что попал в аварию, что потерял последние семнадцать лет своей жизни. Он не виноват, что забыл Стайлза.

— Все хорошо. Можешь смотреть их, сколько угодно. Я еще притащу. У нас их много. У меня и у тебя.

Дерек кусает губу, кивает, а затем неуверенно улыбается краешком рта.

И у Стайлза от души отлегает.

У них есть шанс, он верит, что есть. И Стайлз не позволит себе этот шанс упустить.

***

 

Бывают дни, когда Стайлз совсем отчаивается, и он хочет просто лежать и тупо пялиться в потолок, прокручивая киноленты воспоминаний о них с Дереком. Бывают дни, когда Стайлзу кажется, что все еще можно вернуть, и в такие дни Дерек вдруг выбирает в супермаркете их любимую еду, о которой Стайлз ему не рассказывал; или предсказывает моменты в фильмах, которые они с прежним Дереком засмотрели вместе до дыр; или когда надевает обожаемые Дереком футболки и долго стоит перед зеркалом, сосредоточенно хмурясь и рассматривая свое отражение.

Но бывают дни, когда Стайлзу хочется схватить Дерека, вжать в стену и поцеловать. Сразу глубоко, с языком, отчаянно, сильно и вкладывая в этот поцелуй все, что жрет его изнутри, все, что чувствует к нему. Стайлз называет такие дни днями помутнения рассудка. В такие дни Дерек выходит из ванной, и вода прозрачными каплями блестит во впадинке между ключицами, подтянутом животе и сильных плечах, на его волосах, которые он небрежно заводит назад, и от этого движения Стайлза тоже ведет, заклинивает, башку к хренам сносит. В такие дни Дерек улыбается, почти невесомо, уголками губ, опуская ресницы и пряча искрящиеся теплым светом глаза, а Стайлзу будто раз за разом попадают в сердце прямым прицельным. В такие дни Дерек смотрит на него, смотрит, и его щеки горят, а зрачки в глазах почти полностью съедают цвет радужки, но он тут же отворачивается, стоит Стайлзу перехватить его взгляд. И тогда Стайлз мысленно вторит мантру: ты должен быть терпеливым, ты должен дать ему время, ты должен не спешить. Ты должен, должен, должен, блин. И в такие дни Стайлз закрывается в ванной, упирается лбом в кафель душевой и врубает воду на полную, а затем дрочит — грубо и быстро, чтобы прогнать наваждение — рыча сквозь стиснутые зубы. А потом задыхается, пытаясь совладать с сорвавшимся дыханием и бешено колотящимся сердцем.

Бывают дни, когда кажется, что вот-вот — и Дерек все вспомнит, и все вернется на круги своя, но такие моменты шаткие, как тонкий лед, который может с треском провалиться у тебя под ногами, если ты сделаешь слишком резкий и напористый шаг. Таких дней все меньше, а дней помутнения все больше. Это невыносимо ощущать Дерека рядом, видеть его, слышать его, тянутся всем существом, но набрасывать ошейник на шею, чтобы удержать себя в узде. Потому что ты не имеешь права все разрушить. Потому что слишком дорог, чтобы рисковать всем ради желания прикоснуться, даже если это желание раздирает пополам.

И Стайлз пропадает на работе. Ненавидит себя, но ничего не может поделать. Сотрудники смотрят непонимающе, шеф спрашивает, уверен ли Стайлз, что хочет, чтобы его отпуск закончился так быстро. Однако Стайлз сейчас ни в чем не уверен. Что за глупые вопросы? Единственное, чего он действительно хочет — отмотать время назад и не лететь ни на какую дурацкую конференцию и не оставлять Дерека одного, чтобы не было никаких аварий и провалов в памяти.

Но время очень коварная вещь. Оно не постоянная величина, скользкая и эфемерная, вечно ускользающая между пальцами. Временем нельзя измерить чувства, нельзя измерить, сколько продлится твоя боль. Пожалуй, временем можно измерить только время, которое летит со скоростью света, и ты не успеваешь ухватиться за один определенный фрагмент, а перед глазами, как на быстрой перемотке, уже проскакивает другой.

Дерек отдаляется. Стайлз чувствует это, чувствует, но не в его силах что-либо исправить. По крайней мере, так он думает.

Отец приходит к нему на работу, как раз в день помутнения рассудка. Стайлз на взводе, ему хочется крушить и метать, а еще лучше — побиться головой о стол, чтобы мозги встали на место.

— Я занят, — говорит Стайлз, даже не поднимая головы.

— Ребенок.

Он говорит это, и Стайлз внутренне сжимается, опускает голову еще ниже, чувствуя ком в горле и жжение в слизистой глаз.

— Я пытался. Господи, я уже все перепробовал. Я бессилен, пап. Иногда мне кажется, что проще отпустить его и не мучить нас обоих, — Стайлз говорит, и его голос в нескольких местах позорно ломается. Он говорит, стискивая пальцы и боясь поднять голову, чтобы посмотреть в разочарованные глаза отца.

Но ладонь отца неожиданно мягко ложится на его затылок, легко сжимает.

— Ты справишься, сын. Вы справитесь. Никакие провалы в памяти не должны стать препятствием, если ты по-настоящему любишь человека. А вы любите друг друга. Просто постарайся напомнить ему об этом еще один раз. Отпустить — самое легкое из возможных решений. А искренне и отчаянно бороться за свое могут только единицы.

Бываю дни, когда Стайлз совсем отчаивается, и он хочет просто лежать и тупо пялиться в потолок, прокручивая киноленты воспоминаний о них с Дереком. Стайлз решает — к черту такие дни.

Отец говорит правду. За свое надо бороться, как бы тяжело ни было.

И Стайлз будет.

***

 

— Ты сегодня поздно, — сонно бормочет Дерек.

Он садится на диване, потирает заспанные глаза.

Стайлз смотрит на него — теплого и домашнего, сонного и адски сексуального, и чувствует, как под ногами земля крошится кусками, а сердце бьется где-то в горле. Он дышит так, будто пробежал марафон, и взгляд у него, наверное, до жути странный, потому что Дерек хмурится и отодвигается к спинке дивана, на всякий случай.

Но — нет, Дерек, хватит бегать.

Лично Стайлз уже набегался.

Он подходит ближе, а Дерек напрягается всем телом, двигает желваками, а в глазах у него растворяется паника.

— Я скучаю по тебе, — говорит Стайлз, стараясь, чтобы его голос не дрогнул, но он все равно дрожит вместе со Стайлзом заодно. — Скучаю так, что порой кажется проще петлю на шею набросить, нежели терпеть невозможность прикоснуться к тебе.

Стайлз нависает, упирается ладонями в подголовник по обе стороны от головы Дерека. Он готов к тому, что Дерек оттолкнет его, может, даже врежет, но это его последний шанс хоть что-то изменить.

— И я люблю тебя, — и голос все-таки срывается, срывается, когда Стайлз упирается лбом в горячий лоб Дерека, который смотрит на него во все глаза, но не двигается, затаив дыхание. — Блять, господи, мне кажется, что с каждым днем все сильнее. Я не прошу отвечать взаимностью. Я вообще ничего от тебя не требую, понимаешь? Ни чтобы ты вспомнил меня, ни чтобы полюбил так, как тебя люблю я. Мне нужен всего лишь один шанс, чтобы доказать тебе, что ты выбрал меня не случайно. Что мы — не случайны. Всего. Один. Шанс.

Время вообще очень не постоянная вещь. И секунды текут мучительно медленно, и ощущение, будто молчание Дерека затягивается на несколько столетий, а Стайлз успевает несколько раз умереть и воскреснуть под взглядом родных-любимых глаз.

— Хорошо, — произносит все-таки Дерек, скользя взглядом по лицу Стайлза, и от этого взгляда подгибаются колени. Стайлз не падает лишь по той причине, что Дерек утаскивает его на себя, сжав пальцы на бедрах. — Но сначала перестань от меня бегать.

У Стайлза пульс зашкаливает за все мыслимые и немыслимые нормы, когда он обвивает шею Дерека руками, когда прислоняется грудью к груди, и их сердца бьются сильно и мощно, срываясь в один единый такт.

— Лучше переломаю себе ноги, — усмехается Стайлз.

И Дерек хмыкает, а потом закатывает глаза, как всегда делал, стоило ему начать нести очередную ахинею.

— У тебя ужасное чувство юмора.

— Но именно перед ним ты не устоял.

Дерек улыбается, и морщинки залегают в уголках его глаз, а взгляд его остается озорным и насмешливым, как у семнадцатилетнего пацана. Пожалуй, такой контраст не совсем уж плох, — думает Стайлз. И целует Дерека, целует так, как целовал в первый раз. И им обоим снова слегка неловко, но одновременно с тем жарко и томно. Не мешают даже сталкивающиеся зубы и искусанные от торопливых поцелуев губы. Стайлз горячо убежден, что это лучший первый-тысячный их поцелуй, а над остальным они еще попрактикуются.

И пускай бывают дни, когда хочется опустить руки, потому что это намного легче, чем продолжать бороться. Пускай. Стайлз сделает все, чтобы превратить их в дни, когда невозможное обязательно станет возможным.

И оно станет. Стайлз не сомневается в этом ни единой секунды.


End file.
